


Enhanced Interrogation Techniques

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, F/M, Ice Play, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When Sailor Moon is captured by her newest arch-villain, it will be a torturous struggle to resist confessing her lecherous secrets about her friends. Will she have the willpower to endure the many pleasurable tricks her foe will use to make her talk?





	Enhanced Interrogation Techniques

 

Usagi started awake. Peering through half-closed eyes, she looked around without moving her head. She couldn’t see anything unusual, just the normal furnishings of her bedroom, shrouded in the dark. Letting her eyes fall, she shrugged. It must have been nothing. She turned over, breasts swaying underneath her thin nightie. A gloved hand placed a patch of cloth over her mouth. Usagi’s eyes flashed open, and she took a deep breath to scream for help. There was a smell of ether and-

 

Usagi struggled awake, conscious climbing out of the black pit. Her head flopped from side to side as her bleary eyes slowly gained focus. There were a lot of red and black blurs around. After a few minutes, her gaze sharpened. She was in a strange bedroom, lying on a large bed. Almost everything was done in some shade of red or black, and the lighting was dim. Usagi sat up in a panic, but was jerked right back down to the _very_ soft and smooth bedsheets. She looked over her body in a panic.

 

Black, fuzzy cuffs were around all four limbs securing her to the bed. She was still dressed in the nightie she’d gone to sleep in. Only now it had ridden up, so it’s already brief hemline barely concealed anything, and presented her legs in a way she would have been very pleased about in other circumstances.

 

Usagi took a deep breath, preparing to scream her head off. Before her lungs had filled themselves, she saw a shadow in one corner of the room separate in two. A man stepped out, into the light. He was tall and handsome, though Usagi’s villain senses were triggered by the black cape and domino mask he wore. He loomed over Usagi as she struggled fitfully in her bonds

 

“Welcome, Usagi Tsukino. Or, should I say, _Sailor Moon!_ ”

 

Usagi gasped. How had he discovered her identity? There was nothing for it, she had to transform and fight him! In a swirl of light, Sailor Moon’s costume appeared around her body, encasing her form in white and blue. While she couldn’t do the poses, she still felt the familiar surge of power and strength rush through her.

 

Sailor Moon tugged with all her sailor might and the cuffs keeping her tied to the bed and broke free! Or that was the plan, at least. She actually fell right back down, the deceptively durable hand and ankle cuffs keeping her bound to the bed. She squawked in shock, and tugged again at them. They didn’t budge at all, while her kidnapper laughed at her predicament.

 

“You’ll never escape here, Sailor Moon! You will be my… _guest_ until you tell me all I wish to know.”

 

“Never! I’ll never betray my friends,” Sailor Moon shouted, squirming around on the bed.

 

She knew what she must look like, face flushed, legs spread wide, but what could she do? She was trapped quite tightly on the bed, to the extent she couldn’t even tug her skirt back down as it exposed her thighs. At least the red ribbon on her chest obscured just how much her chest heaved with each breath

 

“Oh, so you wish to talk about your fellow Sailor Senshi? A fitting first topic.”

 

The kidnapper gestured, and a line appeared in the fabric of Sailor Moon’s costume. She watched in shock as it widened, running from her neck down to her chest ribbon. Finally it stopped, the cut revealing a generous amount of cleavage. He gestured again and Sailor Moon squirmed as she felt another line press against her crotch. The sudden breeze she felt told her that her secret flower and rosebud were now on display to the world.

 

Sailor Moon whimpered, trying to shift her body to hide her exposed parts. But she couldn’t manage it. Her limbs were strapped to tightly to the bed, and all she could do was wiggle enticingly. The worst part was how she felt her pussy slightly moisten at being restrained and exposed like this. The kidnapper laughed at her squirming.

 

“How can you do this? Who are you?”

 

“I am Prince Cerium! Dark lord of the Earth Kingdom. And you’ll tell me all you know, all your weaknesses, all about your friends, and all about _their_ weaknesses too!”

 

Sailor Moon gasped. Prince Cerium! So this was the twisted mastermind behind the latest wave of attacks on the Sailor Senshi. All ten of them had fought to the utmost just to scratch out a close victory. And now she had been captured by him, sure to be subject to all kinds of naughty, depraved, _delicious_ tortures.

 

And from what attacks and schemes the Earth Kingdom had already used against the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon was sure that she would soon be subjected to an endless stream of sexual torment. After all, there had already been the tentacle monsters that had captured all the Sailors. They had only escaped by their stamina outlasting the monsters, though they’d still been subjected to hour after hour of tentacles fucking them, before the summoned creatures had crumbled into piles of clay.

 

And then there’d been the energy-draining doppelgangers. Sailor Moon had been fooled by two looking like Sailor Mars and Sailor Chibi-Moon. She’d followed them to a deserted night time park, and then they’d talked her into passing the time while they waited for the rest of the Sailor Senshi showed up. Sailor Moon still wasn’t sure how that innocuous suggestion had led to her getting fucked in the ass by a monster that looked like her daughter while she ate out the Sailor Mars look alike. She’d barely managed to escape, when she noticed her energy being drained. It had been weird, blasting what looked like a naked Chibi-Moon with a Gentle Orgasmic Beam, but it had surely saved Sailor Moon’s life.

 

Or the time Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had gone off to deal with a monster on their own. If only they’d known it could plant hypnotic suggestions in people’s mind. And if only it hadn’t gone to ground in a high school locker room. And if only the two of them hadn’t found it right as gym class got over and a stream of boys poured into the room with them. Sailor Moon had destroyed the monster, and purified everyone involved, but Uranus and Neptune had already been gangbanged, and had been left in tattered rags of their uniforms, covered in cum and with blissed out smiles on their faces.

 

And those had only been some of the sexually charged torments Sailor Moon and her friends had been put through. From being fucked in public by a horde of faceless constructs, to being made to make love to each other in front of a recording crystal, there was no end to the humiliations the Sailor Senshi had suffered. And now Sailor Moon was face to mask with their leader, who was undoubtedly the most evil and twisted of them all.

 

“Tell me what I wish to know, and you will be spared. You will be put in my harem, attended to by eunuchs, and brought to me when I desire your company. But,” his blue eyes glinted behind the domino mask, “If you stubbornly insist on keeping secrets, then the only place I will have for you is in the barracks. My warrior constructs always need new entertainments.”

 

The lure of silk sheets, attended hand and foot versus being gangbanged on all fours by nonhumans was a stark contrast (though they both had their upsides). But Sailor Moon’s love for her friends was much too strong to be broken by mere physical delights! She shook her head, giving the prince her best Sailor SenshiTM glare.

 

“So be it,” prince Cerium snorted. “I’ll have your secrets one way or another.” He leaned over, flicking a finger against Sailor Moon’s nipple. “I already have your body, and your mind will soon follow.”

 

“Never! I’m stronger than you think. No amount of pain will make me betray my friends!” Sailor Moon was sure of that. After messily dying, repeatedly, how much worse could mere pain be?

 

“Pain? Bah! A primitive method for primitive minds. I have better techniques.” Prince Cerium pulled a cart over to him. Sailor Moon strained to see what was on it, but the bedframe hid it from view. “Many people wouldn’t even call this coercion at all,” he said, bending over the cart.

 

The prince picked something up. Sailor Moon’s eyes bulged as she recognized a bulb headed vibrator. The tan toy was already buzzing, the head vibrating so fast Sailor Moon couldn’t make out the details on it. He was going to use that on her? No way! It would be like the time Haruka took her riding on her motorcycle. Usagi had barely been able to hide that the vibrations from the motor had made her orgasm as they rode.

 

“No! No, no, no,” Sailor Moon pleaded, trying to twist her body away from the humming sex toy.

 

Her efforts were in vain, and Prince Cerium soon had it pressed against her leg. Sailor Moon was shocked, but not really surprised, to find that the vibrator was just as strong as the buzzing sound indicated. She squealed and arched her back as the prince circled the vibrator around her knee. Her thrashing made her breasts bounce, her leotard not doing enough to hold them down. Her tormentor smiled, and moved the toy up her limb.

 

Sailor Moon moaned and squirmed as the vibrator buzzed up the inside of her thigh. The buzzing toy felt good against her, but she had to stay strong! No matter what devilish tricks and toys the enemy would bring, she had to make sure not to reveal anything. No matter what he asked, whether it was about their powers or their secret identities or the impressions Sailor Moon had formed of their naked bodies.

 

“This is but a taste of what I can do to you if you insist on remaining silent! Tell me your secrets.”

 

“No! I’ll never tell you about how nice Sailor Jupiter’s thighs would feel, wrapped around my head! That’s a secret only she and I know. And she’s so strong and fit, I know we could go for hours and hours and at the end Sailor Jupiter would still be raring to go, even as my limp, exhausted body collapses to the bed, unable to move another muscle. She’d loom up above me, sweat glistening on those toned arms, and she’d pick me up and clean me up and tuck me into bed, and…” Sailor Moon trailed off, both because she was embarrassed, and because she’d never thought of anything to happen after she went to sleep with a still horny Sailor Jupiter.

 

Prince Cerium brought the vibrator up and, most cruelly, went around Sailor Moon’s slowly dampening pussy. Instead, he dragged it in circles around her lower belly, sometimes pushing down more, sometimes raising it so she felt only the faintest of feather-light touches.

 

“And once I saw a set of lingerie in a store window that would look _amazing_ on Sailor Mercury. A blue that matched her hair, with those black highlights, oh, she would have looked like sex on legs in it. And you _know_ someone with her brains is huge into bondage. She could order me around on my knees any day.” Sailor Moon shivered, imagining Sailor Mercury glaring down at her, holding a paddle in one hand.

 

“You like being tied up, do you?” Prince Cerium said with a sneer. “You enjoy being slapped and abused? Oh, you will do _well_ in the barracks.”

 

Sailor Moon had enough fire left in her to fight back, verbally at least.

 

“It’s not abuse if I ask for it _and_ if it’s done by a friend. Anyways, it’s only a fantasy. And if you try to put me in your barracks to get gangbanged again and again by fit, hunky soldiers who just use my body over and over again, until the only taste I can remember is cum and my pussy and ass are gaping from the endless stream of cocks,” Sailor Moon took a deep breath, “you have another thought coming!”

 

“Big words from the woman who’s tied to a bed and didn’t put up a fight when we kidnapped her,” the price said, smiling coldly.

 

Sailor Moon’s retort was cut off as, for the first time, the vibrator was brushed against her pussy. It wasn’t the best stroke possible, missing her clit, but the buzzing head still felt amazing against her lower lips. She was already wet with arousal, but the vibrating toy, pressed against Sailor Moon’s folds, rapidly brought her to _drenched_.

 

Sailor Moon could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer. She welcomed it, even knowing how shameful it was to anticipate a reward for betraying her friends. Her breath came in shorter and shorter pants as she rode the wave. Then it all came crashing down.

 

Prince Cerium held the vibrator up, far, far away from where Sailor Moon needed it to be. She flutily thrashed around, held down by the cuffs as a tortured whine escaped her lips. Behind the mask, the prince’s eyes glittered as he smiled at the spectacle she presented.

 

“Surely you didn’t think information on a mere two-tenths of your pathetic band would be enough to earn you release? You will have to do much, much more to show that you deserve this.”

 

Sailor Moon sobbed in frustration. How could he be so cruel? Surely talking about her orgasmic dreams meant she should get an orgasm in return? She wasn’t sure what she could bargain with, since she didn’t know anything about the inevitable ambitious/love-sick/crazy traitor in the Earth Kingdom, and couldn’t believably threaten him while she was tied to the bed. In the end, she didn’t see any other option than to continue to spill her guts, look for a way out, and hope that, eventually, she’d get to cum.

 

“And what about Sailor Chibi-Moon? What is your relation to her, Sailor Moon?” Prince Cerium asked, cruelly moving the vibrator away from Sailor Moon’s core.

 

The leader of the Sailor Senshi moaned, wanting that buzzing, vibrating, wonderful sensation pressed back against her. Against that, how could anything else matter? Even confessing her twisted lusts towards her own, underage, time traveling daughter. Well, maybe not all of that.

 

“I’m her m- mentor. She looks up to me like, like a beautiful, smart, charming older sister. Please, please, please, put it back!”

 

Prince Cerium laughed, and quickly brushed the vibrator over Sailor Moon’s pussy. She moaned so loudly she almost missed his next question.

 

“And what do _you_ think of her?”

 

“I, I,” It was getting harder to think about anything except the lust burning in her crotch, and what she could do to sate it. Prince Cerium circled the vibrator over her thighs, far too far from where it should be. “I think she’s just so cute, if she shu-shuts up.” Sailor Moon’s eyes rolled up in her head as the vibrator inched closer to her pussy. “And even though I’m her mo-mentor, I want to do all kinds of things to her and please, please, please, let me cum!”

 

Prince Cerium laughed coldly, and pulled the vibrator away. Switching it off, he threw it away. Sailor Moon cried out in frustration as she watched it land on the floor. Her poor pussy _needed_ that, needed it pressed against her, so she could finally get the orgasm she deserved.

 

“Let you cum? Don’t make me laugh. What have you done to earn it?” Prince Cerium looked down contemptuously at Sailor Moon, who squirmed under his gaze. “There are nine other Senshi, and you’ve only talked about three of them.” He crossed his arms, actually looking pretty intimating with his cloak hanging off his arms like that. “If you tell me about them, _then_ you can have the release,” he sneered, “you so obviously need.” He waved a hand towards Sailor Moon’s crotch. She flashed an even deeper shade, feeling the arousal wetting her folds. “Tell me what things you want to do to your copy”

 

Sailor Moon squirmed, but the thought of getting the burden of her secret dreams off her chance was appealing, even if the person she was sharing them with was up to no good.

 

“I want her to lie down on the bed, and crawl in after her, and hold her close and kiss her hair, and” Sailor Moon paused for breath, her cheeks red from far more than embarrassment. “And then I’d slide her dress off of her and do the same to me and guide her hands all over my body and show her what she’ll look like when she grows up and show her what she can _do_ when she grows up and let her lick my fingers clean and, and, and…”

 

Prince Cerium smiled appreciatively, and rewarded Sailor Moon with brushing the vibrator against her crotch. The sensations made her squirm, barely able to concentrate on what he was saying.

 

“Now, tell me about Sailor Saturn. You obviously lust after someone much younger than her, so I can’t imagine _she’s_ spared your lustful imaginings.”

 

Sailor Moon flushed, but couldn’t think of any point she could use to dispute that. Well, not without lying, which was _so_ much worse than harboring loli fantasies, obviously.

 

“Well, Sailor Chibi-Moon is still a kid, which does have its attractions. But Sailor Saturn? Oh, she’s right on the _cusp_ of puberty. I want to sit her down on my lap and pull off her leotard. Run my fingers over those breasts that are just starting to blossom.” Sailor Moon, shivered, bucking her hips. “And, and I want to watch her face as she experiences her first orgasm, that look of dawning pleasure-!” She cut herself off Prince Cerium leaned back, leaving her body alone.

 

“That’s funny, because you look like you want an orgasm as well. Right now, who do you think would be more grateful for one? Sailor Saturn, who’s never had one, or you, who’s staining my sheets with your arousal?” Prince Cerium had a slightly different arrogant expression than before, but it still made Sailor Moon feel ashamed.

 

“That’s not fair!” Sailor Moon cursed the fact that her glare was more of a needy pout. “It’s just a fantasy for her, but I’m, I’m,” she thrust her hips forward, trying to get another brush of her clit.

 

“Yes, yes, you’re a needy slut who’s selling out her friends for a chance to cum. Do go on.”

 

Prince Cerium leaned over a tray as he talked. Finishing his sentence, he stood up, a new ~~toy~~ instrument of torture in his hand. Sailor Moon gulped, seeing a long string with small spheres along it. It glistened in the dim light, and she could recognize lube when she saw it.

 

“Sailor Venus, I was at her house once, and she left a vibrator out by accident. Ever since then, I’ve always thought of her having a huge collection of toys. I, I saw this comic once about two friends walking around town with vibrators inside them, and,” Sailor Moon gasped for breath, her boobs heaving, “they both had the controls for each other’s set, and I thought that me and Sailor Venus could do that and go shopping and try on clothes and eat ice cream, all while those little pink things are buzzing around inside us!”

 

Sailor Moon was drooling at the thought. She could almost picture the two of them doing it, sans panties, plus cords disappearing inside them, walking down the street. If she got out of this, she was going to ask Sailor Venus to do it. She wanted to feel it, to try and carry on a conversation with her friend as a little pink bullet buzzed around inside them, both of them trying to act like everything was normal.

 

“Ah ha ha ha, oh I like that fantasy,” Prince Cerium’s face was split in a broad smile as he jangled the beads, hovering his hand over Sailor Moon’s torso. “It must be your lucky day. You’ll actually get the chance to try part of it out. Isn’t that nice?”

 

Sailor Moon shook her hips, trying to keep her captor away from her. It was all for naught, of course. She barely managed to keep from shrieking as the first anal bead slid into her rear. She was no stranger to anal insertions, the twisted minions of the Earth Kingdom had seen to that (they had seen to that over and over and over), but that still didn’t mean Sailor Moon welcomed it, no matter how good it felt in the heat of the moment.

 

Sailor Moon fought her own body, trying to push past the sensations coming from her rear. Eventually, she got herself together enough to gasp out the next part of her sexual dream list.

 

“I can’t even think of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune apart from each other. They’re a tag team, but, uh, I don’t mind.”

 

Sailor Moon really didn’t. She had a lot of fantisies about the two of them, ever since they’d met a few years ago. That elegance and refinement, it made Sailor Moon shiver to think about two such ladies would handle her. It made her shiver even when she wasn’t desperately aroused to the point where a breath of air across her pussy made her tremble.

 

“I’ve always wanted to be sandwiched in between the two of them, feeling their hands run over my body as I try to kiss each one. I’d let them do whatever they wanted to me, bringing me down to their bed as they slowly stripped me. It would be so hot to be part of a threesome with them, and I think Sailor Neptune is interested in all kinds of kinky stuff that she could test out on me.”

 

Sailor Moon stuttered to a halt, unable to concentrate on what she was saying. The beads filling her ass were feeling better and better, whether Prince Cerium was adding, removing, or just tugging on the string that still laid outside her.

 

“And Sailor Pluto, oh man, I’ve wanted her for two different ways.” It was curiously freeing to confess these things, even to an ill-intentioned stranger. The chance to finally get those daydreams off her chest and out in the open was a cathartic feeling. Speaking of her chest being out in the open…

 

Prince Cerium reached down and tugged on Sailor Moon’s nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned, writhing underneath him as the mixed pain and pleasure raced through her and ran straight to a white-hot part of her.

 

“And what about her inspires such animal lusts in you, Sailor Moon?”

 

He sounded almost detached, though Sailor Moon could see a sign that he was more interested than he appeared. A large, hard, throbbing, hot sign. Sailor Moon shook her head. She shouldn’t be lusting after the enemy’s cock, no matter how horny she was and how big it seemed. Running the last few seconds of conversation through her mind, she pieced together a response.

 

“Her dark skin is really, really hot. I don’t knowwwwwah!”

 

Sailor Moon shrieked as Prince Cerium pressed an ice cube to her nipple. She’d never imagined what she was feeling right now, that cold cube pressed against her sensitive, overheated body. She thrashed around, unable to tell if she was trying to get away, or press more of her breast against it. Either way, it didn’t matter. Prince Cerium kept the cube moving in sync with her, rubbing it against her painfully erect nipple, occasionally running it up and over. Sailor Moon could feel the cold, clear meltwater running down her breast and pooling on her stomach as he kept up the assault. He kept on switching between nipples, making moan as each of her erect nubs was toyed with. Finally, the cube melted enough that he couldn’t hold on to it any longer, and the small sliver slowly slid down Sailor Moon’s breasts, landing in between them. She shivered, feeling the cold radiating through her body as the ice slowly melted.

 

A light slap on her cheek brought her attention back to Prince Cerium. He was smiling cruelly at her, obviously enjoying the way she’d responded to a simple piece of frozen water. Seeing the look on his face, Sailor Moon gathered her thoughts and resumed talking about Sailor Pluto.

 

“I don’t know anyone else with dark skin like that, and seeing that contrast, between her skin and the white of the sailor uniform, it just makes me want to rub her all over, feel my fingers gliding over her soft skin kiss her and see the glistening of my saliva on that dark, mmmh!” Sailor Moon moaned, lost in her own fantasy.

 

“And the other reason, she’s _so_ much older than any of us. Just like I want to sit Sailor Saturn on my lap and teach her all about masturbating and how to be a woman, I want Sailor Pluto to do the same to me, show me all kinds of sexy tricks I’d never have thought of. I just know she could teach me things, and make me cum my brains out and leave me naked and panting and wanting more, and she’d make me orgasm over and over again.”

 

Prince Cerium laughed.

 

“I notice a theme there. Thoughts of orgasm on your mind? Are you thinking about how nice it would feel to finally get to cum? To share the last of your secrets and be rewarded with an orgasm? To be left shivering and satisfied, knowing that the price was selling out your friends?” He smirked, and pushed the cart the vibrator and other toys were on away. “And to show yourself what kind of woman you are, I’ll use my own cock to reward you as you babble away your last drops of knowledge.”

 

“I tell you, but please, please, please fuck me! Stick your cock in me and pound me!” Sailor Moon had never thought that was a phrase she’d utter, but her she was.

 

Sailor Moon was almost crying with need as her hips jerked. It was hard to think of anything but the aching need between her legs. She’d never felt this aroused before, not with Mamoru, not with Rei, never. And there was nothing she could do about it! No amount of contortions or twisting put any pressure against her sopping wet pussy, and she couldn’t think about anything else long enough to let her arousal die down.

 

“You’ll tell me all about the last Sailor Senshi? The only one you haven’t mentioned yet?” Prince Cerium was standing next to her head, looming above her.

 

Sailor Moon swallowed and nodded. At this position, she could see his cock, straining against his black pants. It looked good. It looked so goddamn good. She licked her lips, imagining what it would feel like inside her.

 

Sailor Moon was desperate enough now to even spill the secrets on her best friend, and occasional lover. If Sailor Mars ever found about this, she would… be _very_ disappointed in her leader, but ultimately forgive her, actually. That was one of the reason’s Sailor Moon was so close to her, that ability to eventually forgive her. She’d even forgive, Sailor Moon rubbed her thighs together at the thought, her telling a villain all about the depraved fantasies with Sailor Mars in a starring role.

 

“Sailor Mars is, she’s so amazing. That long,” Sailor Moon’s breath caught as her pussy clenched down around the welcome intrusion. “That long black hair, and the way those high heels make her walk, I, I just want her to hold me and let her hands slide underneath my uniform. And we’d kiss and, oh please, touch me,” Sailor Moon clenched her teeth as Prince Cerium brushed his hand against her. “We’d kiss and hold each other’s hands and, and, and…”

 

Sailor Moon’s train of thought was derailed as Prince Cerium pulled down his pants. Her mouth formed an ‘O’ and her eyes went wide as she saw what the leader of the Earth Kingdom was packing. It was huge, easily the biggest dick she’d ever seen on a human. In a normal frame of mind, she would have been cautious, afraid of what it would feel like inside her. But now, with her legs spread and pussy flooded with her own arousal, there was nothing in the world she wanted more. The thought of that large, pulsating, thick cock pounding her pussy sounded like heaven on earth.

 

“How adorable,” the prince sneered, pumping his cock in one hand. Sailor Moon whined, imagining it between her lips. Either set would do right now. “But I have no time for these schoolgirl fantasies of yours. What do you _really_ want to do with her?”

 

Sailor Moon squirmed. Part of it, okay, most of it, was because she was desperately horny, but another part was because of how embarrassing certain daydreams about Sailor Mars were. It wasn’t even as if they were worse than some of what she’d imagined with her and the other sailors, but, with the special bond she and Sailor Mars had, it was somehow more real.

 

“Sometimes, sometimes,” Prince Cerium rewarded her by getting into position, his dick hovering over her crotch. “Sometimes I think about her _making_ me be a better leader of the Sailor Senshi. Forcing me to take things more seriously and not be such a crybaby and all the other things she lectures me about.

 

“If only you’d actually acted on those dreams, you may not have ended up here. Or, at least, you wouldn’t have betrayed all your friends for a moment of pleasure.”

 

Sailor Moon knew that. But what could she do now? She was tied to a stranger’s bed, exposed, and almost weeping in frustrated lust. Those daydreams of her and Sailor Mars were as far away as Andromeda right now. Would she ever get the chance to let Sailor Mars teach her how to be a great leader, or would she spend the rest of her days being a sex slave, either for a sadistic prince or a barracks full of troops? (She clamped down hard on the whispered suggestion that she could alternate between the two of them.)

 

“She’d have outfits in leather and latex and lace and make me dress up in them.” Sailor Moon broke off, gasping, as Prince Cerium’s cock brushed oh so lightly against her button. It was like a thunderbolt to her brain. “Please, please fuck me.”

 

“Ha! Not yet. And what do these outfits look like, Sailor Moon? What does she make you do while wearing them?” He slapped her cheek, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to remind her of who was in charge here.

 

“Some of them look like a French maid. But it would have high heels even taller than the one’s she wears, and the skirt would go up so high I couldn’t possibly wear it out in public, and I’d look like I belong in a porn video.” Sailor Moon gasped for air, and thrust her hips forward, trying to get Prince Cerium’s cock inside her. “But she wouldn’t touch me, not for hours and hours, she’d just boss me around and make me clean my room and spank me if I bent over to pick stuff up. I mean, bend over at the knees, not at the waist, because Sailor Mars wants to see my rear in that thong whenever I bend over.”

 

“Indeed? And how does that teach you to be a better leader of the Sailor Senshi?” Prince Cerium sounded bored, even as I dragged the tip of his cock in circles around Sailor Moon’s weeping pussy lips.

 

“Well, there’s other outfits I want her to have. There’s one where I have a gag in my mouth, and Sailor Mars is forcing me to super straight in high heels, and she’s telling me how I should behave, and I spend _hours_ and _hours_ doing what she wants and finally she lets me sit down and she slides her hands underneath my skirt and I have an orgasm that just leaves me shaking.”

 

Sailor Moon felt a weight leave her chest. She’d finally confessed, finally spilled all her secrets. She didn’t have to pretend anymore, to act like she hadn’t considered long and hard what every one of her friends would look like naked and next to her.

 

“So, the little leader of the fearsome Sailor Senshi needs to be told what to do, and wants orgasms for doing her job.” Sailor Moon had seen smiles similar to the one on Prince Cerium’s face, but only in zoos. How shameful. Still, you did tell me what I wanted to hear. So, I suppose a reward _is_ in order.” He stroked his cock, making clear what her reward would be.

 

Sailor Moon whimpered as she stared down the length of her body. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Prince Cerium’s dick got closer and closer to her pussy. When his cock head finally parted her folds, just that, the barest taste imaginable, was like a firework in her brain.

 

The pleasure only grew as the prince slid deeper and deeper in. By the time Prince Cerium was as far inside as he could go, Sailor Moon’s eyes were wide, and drool was falling past her lips. Her entire body was shaking, pulling against the cuffs securing her to the bed. And Prince Cerium wasn’t content to only enjoy her pussy. Oh, no, he was interested in her breasts as well.

 

Sailor Moon couldn’t find the breath to cry out as both her nipples were pinched. The pain and pleasure and longing were all mixing together inside her, to form a perfect blend of ecstasy. She could barely tell what her body was doing, let alone command it. Bursts of red hot pleasure were coming from her breasts, her pussy, her ass, and all over. Her mind bounced from one thing to another.

 

Now it was the way her breasts were being toyed with. Next was the thought of Sailor Jupiter’s bare breasts. Then was the way Prince Cerium’s cock was spreading her walls apart. And the way those beads were still inside her, filling her ass. It all built and built, dragging Sailor Moon over the edge, into Nirvana.

 

Sailor Moon couldn’t even scream as she came, the orgasm was so intense. Her hands curled into fists and her pussy clamped down around the dick inside her as she violently came, body twisting as the feelings overwhelmed her. Both her lips were cascading drool, the flow from her lower pair mixed with prince Cerium’s precum.

 

Sailor Moon was lost, the tsunami of pleasure scouring her mind clean of thought and leaving behind pure sensation. She’d never had an orgasm this good, one that filled her entire body with raw pleasure and made her eyes roll up in her head.

 

She felt warm hands unlocking the cuffs around her limbs. Sailor Moon’s eyes fluttered open, just enough to see out of. She saw the man above her toss his domino mask aside and pick her up. Sailor Moon purred as she was held in Tuxedo Mask’s warm embrace. She didn’t have the strength to hug him back, but just nuzzled against his shoulder.

 

Tuxedo Mask gently laid her down, resting her head against a pillow. He followed, and drew her back into a hug. Sailor Moon felt the aftershocks of her earth-shattering orgasm still racing through her, but they were a side dish to the main course, to use her favorite kind of metaphor. Mostly, she felt a tremendous sense of peace and belonging as she was wrapped up in her lover’s arms.

 

“You were quite for a while there back at the beginning, hon. What were you thinking of?” Tuxedo Mask sounded drowsy.

 

“Oh, _that_.” Sailor Moon blushed, remembering the elaborate fantasies she’d assigned to the Earth Kingdom. “Oh, uh, nothing in particular. Just trying to remember my lines, is all.” Right now, it was less embarrassing to pretend to be a ditz than to admit she had elaborate scenarios of her friends getting fucked by complete, somewhat malevolent strangers. Ten minutes ago, when she was consumed by lust, would have been a different story. Now? Way too much.

 

“Thanks so much for doing this, Tuxedo Mask. It was _so_ intense, and you’re such a good actor, and-“ Sailor Moon stopped herself from babbling. “Thank you. It was amazing. Can we do it again soon?”

 

Tuxedo Mask laughed and ruffled her hair. They were both feeling tired, and Sailor Moon’s eyes fluttered closed as she listened to his reply.

 

“I’ll need a bit to recover, but, well, anything for you.”

 

Sailor Moon smiled as she fell asleep. She was going to have some good dreams tonight, she could tell.


End file.
